When Keisuke Confess His Love For Kyoko
by CagalliYulaAthhaZala
Summary: Ok.. this story when Keisuke Takahashi confess his love to Kyoko Iwase. This is the romance for the 2 racers! Please read and Review!


When Keisuke Confess his Love For Kyoko 

**A/N:** Ok… I do not own the Initial D. I'm just fan of this anime! Wakaru! KXK love team… Gomen! I don't know the correct spelling of the older Takahashi brothers! Honto ni Gomen ne! and I'll make up some names too I don't know much of the characters of Initial D. Honto ni Gomen ne! I'm sure you love this love story!

The Project D was in Tokyo. They have a race there. So Takumi and Keisuke decided to have a test road. Renosuke Takahashi was having a nap in the van. After the road test. Takumi decided to visit his girlfriend since he was in Tokyo.

"Hey Guys! So I need to go now. I'm going to visit my girlfriend" Takumi said as soon he get inside of his car and goes off to visit his girlfriend.

"Pheww! Well his got a girlfriend here…!" Keisuke said. Then he remembers Kyoko Iwase. The girl who has the same car as he is and who confess her love for him.

"Kyoko…" as he whisper her name.

Renosuke woke up and get out of the van and approach to his younger brother Keisuke.

"Hey! Where's Takumi?" Renosuke asked.

"Huh? "The lover boy" Takumi? He's goes off to see his girlfriend who was living around here in Tokyo." he explained.

"Oh! I see…" then he turn around and talk to the crew.

Keisuke look up in the sky and think of Kyoko again.

Kyoko decided to go to Tokyo to pay a visit to her friend. She gets off to her car and look for her friend at the café. (It's seems that outside of the café you know…)

"Kyoko Over here!" as her friend Ayaka shouted.

"Oh! Hello Ayaka, long time no see." She said as when she seated.

"Yeah… wow! You have a nice car Kyoko!" as she look at Kyoko's FD.

"Yeah…" as she look at her car too and she reminds her first love who was driving the same car as hers but different color. _"Keisuke"_ as she thought.

Kyoko and her friend chitchat.

Takumi comes back after two hours from meeting his girlfriend. He notices that Keisuke seems absent-minded.

"Hey! Look at Keisuke… he seems thinking something." He whispers to Renosuke.

'Yeah… he's been looking at his car lately."

"Could that be that he's thinking about that girl?" Takumi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe not." He answered.

Then Keisuke gets in to his car and start the engine.

"Hey! Bro! Where are you going?" Renosuke asked

He looked at his stirring wheel and looked at him and then looked back at his stirring wheel. "Somewhere else to have a peace on mind." The two look at him curiously as he goes off.

"I heard that your team lost the famous "Project D" huh?" her friend said. And Kyoko gets surprised as soon she heard the Project D.

"Y-yeah… we lost…" she said w/ a faint smile. And then she noticed a car that look like hers. A FD model w/ a color of yellow.

Her eyes open wide when she saw the person who gets off from the yellow FD.

"Keisuke…" she mumbled.

"Kyoko? Are you ok?" her friend asks.

"Huh! I-I'm ok. I'm fine." She said nervously.

"I heard the your opponent was one of the Takahashi Brothers! His name was Keisuke Takahashi right?"

"Y-yeah…" she looked at the guy who was drinking his iced tea.

Ayaka looked at her wristwatch. "Oh! I'm had to go now. Nice to see you again Kyoko!" as she stand up and waves at her and left.

"Yeah… nice to see you and chat w/ you." She smiles and waves at her back. And then she gets surprised when Keisuke was staring at her.

Keisuke can't believe to himself that he saw the woman that bugs his head.

"_K-Kyoko!"_ he thought. He was staring at her and was also staring at him too.

"Keisuke…? She whispers.

'But? What should I do? Why?" 

"_What should I do? Why is my heart beat so fast? Could that I be fell in love w/ her?"_ he thought.

Kyoko approach him and sit besides him. "H-hello Keisuke. I-It's b-been a w-while…" as she speak nervously.

"Y-yeah…" he look away on her and he notice that everyone look at them.

"Can have a talk? Privately." He look at her while he finish his drink.

"O-ok.." as she spoke.

They get inside to their car and start the engine and goes off. Kyoko follows Keisuke.

Somewhere in Tokyo. (of course there's nobody around but them.)

They stop the car and Keisuke the 1st one who get out to his car and approach Kyoko while she open the door and about to get out to her car when Keisuke blocks her way.

"K-Keisuke?" she gets surprised.

"Kyoko…" he looks at her. _"Ok… I'm sure about this.. I'm madly in love w/ her! Just told her your true feelings Keisuke!"_ he thought.

"Anou? Keisuke?" she look confused.

He still looked at her.

"W-what's the ma--- Kyaa!" she get surprised when Keisuke holds her into his arms.

"_Hey? I am dreaming right? This is cant be happening…!_"she thought.

"Kei—" its cuts off when Keisuke kiss her passionately.

"_Oh! No! he kissed me? It was my first kiss!"_ as Kyoko thought.

He released her. And look at her lovely face but still they're hugging. "Kyoko…I love you." he whispers to her ears.

She even gets more surprised when she heard that 3 words from Keisuke.

"I was thinking of you lately. I don't know why. Then I realized that I'm madly in love w/ you. and she cries to his arms.

"Shhh… don't cry…" he wipes her tears and kissed her again.

He releases her and she smiles.

"Come w/ me. The Project D were having a race here in Tokyo." He said.

"Ok!" she smiles.

They get into the car and go back where Project D was.

Back where the Project D.

Takumi and the others saw Keisuke w/ Kyoko comes back.

"OH! You're back!" said Renosuke.

He and the others surprised when they saw Kyoko when she goes of the car and Keisuke holds her hand and she smiles.

-**end**

**A/N:** sorry if the ending turns like this… my brain was tired and also my eyes. So next time again! Always Hikaru Loves Lantis.!


End file.
